Venganza indirecta
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Riza odia cuando su coronel se escaquea de los informes, y más si en esos momentos se dedica a cortejar mujeres,¿Que pasara si ella le llama la atencion? ¿Y si el quiere vengarse a través de una llamada? Royai Oneshot


**Título: Una venganza indirecta**

**Pairing: Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer : FMA no me pertenece solo escribo fanfics de mi pareja favorita~**

Otro lunes, como otro cualquiera, todos se dedicaban a los informes recopilados a lo largo del fin de semana. Cada subordinado del coronel Mustang se encontraba con una pila de informes, lugares, horas estimadas, balas que se habían gastado en la expedición, cada categoría de lo que debían rellenar antes de que se acabara el día... ¿Y qué demonios hacía él?, estar pegado a ese maldito teléfono durante horas, cargando su trabajo a su primera teniente.

**- Cálmese teniente, ya sabe cómo es el coronel – **intentó tranquilizar Havoc con un cigarro en su boca como de costumbre.

**- No debería tomárselo tan apecho – **sonrió nerviosamente Kain, al ver como a la rubia se le encendía la mirada, no estaba en contra de la teniente ni mucho menos, pero sabía perfectamente que aunque se regañara a su superior el seguiría holgazaneando como siempre.

Riza le miró de reojo, allí estaba él, poniendo sonrisas socarronas, voz varonil, acompañado de un "¿Cuándo quedamos?", "Tengo ganas de verte" Era simplemente patético, si estuviera hablando con otra brigada lo entendería, pero utilizar un teléfono privado para sus "juegos", le desquiciaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su escritorio…, todos temían lo peor. Los pasos de la rubia eran decididos, no, no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás, era la única dispuesta a enfrentar al coronel lo sabía de sobra, apoyó las manos en su mesa, haciendo un gran estruendo, la sonrisa del moreno desapareció por un ceño fruncido.

**- ¿Cuándo piensa terminar el trabajo?** – dijo lo más tranquilamente posible, pero sus propia paciencia se despedía de ella.

Roy apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo tapó, su mirada era seria, como si estuviese dispuesto a dar una severa orden.

**- Si no los termino, podrás hacerlos tú.**

**- Soy su primera teniente, no su secretaria – **se mordió el labio, dejando ver la rabia en sus ojos, él lo sabía de sobra, que faltara al deber eran unas de las cosas que la rubia no soportaba. –** Así que deje sus citas nocturnas para después.**

**- ¿Citas nocturnas?, ¿Acaso sabe con quién hablo y lo que hago con esa persona, teniente? **– en su rostro pareció ver una sonrisa divertida. No podía soportarlo, suspiró sonoramente haciendo que su compostura no se perdiera en ningún momento.

**- No es asunto mío coronel, pero ahórrese sus comentarios, y frases obscenas para cuando los demás terminemos el trabajo.**

Se escuchó un murmullo en el despacho, al parecer sus compañeros no esperaban que Hawkeye llegara tan lejos con sus palabras. Havoc se levantó de su lugar con parsimonia, para detener tranquilamente a la chica, decirle un "vale, vale" y volver a llevarla a su lugar. Pero se detuvo antes de terminar con su cometido. Su coronel había dejado el teléfono sin despedirse ni siquiera de aquella persona con la que había flirteado apenas cinco segundos.

**-** **¿Obscenas eh? – **Volvió a sonreír de forma socarrona – **De acuerdo teniente dejaré las relaciones fuera del trabajo, vuelva a su sitio.**

Ella hizo su saludo militar extrañada, pero no replicó, simplemente acató la orden volviendo a su sitio con tranquilidad, por lo menos se ahorraría los comentarios y sus risas pervertidas, podría trabajar en paz.

**- ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido, teniente? – **susurró Kain mirándola sorprendido, como si se tratara de un espectáculo, aquella pequeña conversación.

**- Mucho adiestramiento.**

Los presentes en el despacho no pudieron evitar reír tan sólo imaginar la situación en la que la señorita Hawkeye manipulaba a su superior sin ningún problema, pero aquello no le hizo tanta gracia al aludido, apenas unos minutos de haber terminado aquella conversación volvió a coger el teléfono con una expresión seductora y a la vez cariñosa en su rostro.

**- Elisabeth… - **susurró cuando parecía que le habían cogido el teléfono. Su voz se volvió aterciopelada y cariñosa con cada sílaba de aquel nombre que pronunciaba –**Hace mucho que no vienes a mi casa, debes echarme de menos, ¿verdad?**

**-**_** No, para nada –**_ pensó Riza, siguiendo con sus informes como si no escuchara aquella conversación falsa que había comenzado su coronel, y nada más y nada menos que con aquel apodo que solía utilizar para ella. ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

**- Así que te has dejado crecer el pelo, me gustaría acariciarlo entre mis manos mientras acaricio tu cuerpo, si echo de menos el contorno de tu cuerpo, y esos voluptuosos pechos.**

La rubia se detuvo intentando coger aire, ¡¿Se la estaba imaginando desnuda?, ocultó su asombro y volvió a la carga con los informes, pero aquellos comentarios no habían pasado desapercibidos para sus demás compañeros, estaban sonrojados, pensando en la dueña de ese cuerpo, y eso le molestó aún más.

El coronel dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su teniente, con una sonrisa disimulada en ellos, sabía muy bien cómo ponerla nerviosa.

- **¿Estás gimiendo mi querida Elisabeth?, estás haciendo que mi cuerpo se caliente más de lo debido… - **continuó él

El bolígrafo que llevaba la chica en su mano se partió en dos, ¡Jamás la había oído gemir!... bueno, no hasta el punto de extasiarse… o eso pensaba ella, su respiración se estaba alterando más de lo debido, sus compañeros sin conocer el contexto pensaría que estaba tan excitada como ellos mismos, miró a su coronel y el muy condenado la estaba mirando a los ojos sin cortarse ni un pelo.

**- Yo también te deseo, si estuvieras aquí no dudaría ponerte sobre mi mesa, y hacerte sentir más mujer de lo que eres… sigue, con esas pequeñas palabras entrecortadas, no te detengas…**

Su sonrojo ya era más que notorio, estaba en sus límites, tiró lo que quedaba de bolígrafo al suelo, no podía más con aquella situación, era mayor a sus fuerzas.

**- ¡Ya basta! – **gritó con indignación, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a sus compañeros – **todos fuera.**

**- Pero teniente aún no hemos terminado los informes. – **susurró uno de ello, de forma temerosa.

- **¡He dicho que todos fuera!**

Nadie más se atrevió a cuestionar las órdenes de la Hawkeye, les costaba que una mujer como ella les dominara, aun así, se limitaron a salir todos huyendo, quedando solos aquellos dos "rivales" Riza miró a Roy con furia, mientras él sin poder aguantar su risa dejaba caer el teléfono en su lugar, había disfrutado de su monólogo y mucho más al ver como ella reaccionaba.

**- ¿ A qué ha venido esto, coronel?**

**- Sólo quería demostrarte lo que era una escena obscena – **dijo sin poder evitar aquella sonrisa tan brillante en su rostro, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella para seguir con aquella diversión.

**- Podía haber usado otro nombre.**

**- Vamos Elisabeth, no seas quisquillosa – **susurró él, acariciando su mentón, no estaba dispuesto a hablar más alto por sus compañeros, que seguramente estarían cotilleando detrás de la puerta, cómo solían hacer siempre- **Es la primera vez que te veo tan sonrojada.**

**- Basta.**

**- Eso te pasa, por decirle a tu coronel, cómo debe actuar frente a sus subordinados, tengo derecho a llamar a quien quiera, sólo ha sido una pequeña venganza.**

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, podía ver como estaba furiosa, pero le encantaba ver sus facciones, furiosas, alegres, incluso cuando se sonrojaba, y sabía que a partir de aquella "pequeñas bromas" podía sacar a la verdadera Riza.

**- No ha tenido ninguna gracia, han sido comentarios obscenos hacia mi persona.**

**- ¿Entonces deberíamos acabar con ellos, no crees?**

La rubia le miró sin comprender, ¿Qué demonios quería decir ahora con eso?, se esperaba cualquier cosa de Roy Mustang, bueno… menos que la pusiera encima de su mesa, como había dicho en aquella llamada falsa

-** ¿¡Coronel? , dijo que nada de relaciones fuera del trabajo.**

**- Por eso tengo las relaciones dentro de él – **sonrió de nuevo, mientras dejaba caer aquel cabello rubio el cual enrollaba en sus dedos

**- Maldita seas , Roy… - **sonrió ella levemente, su relación podía ser algo peculiar, era secreta incluso estaba basada en millones de indirectas que había la situación quizás estresante, o más interesante que las demás. A veces no comprendía como podía soportar a aquel tipo que sabía cómo manipularla.

**- Que te sirva de lección para la próxima vez – **besó su cuello con lentitud, aprovechando para ver aquel pequeño sonrojo de su teniente – **Mi querida Elisabeth…**

**Fin:**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**


End file.
